Parallel Nightmare
Parallel Nightmare is the main antagonist of the 2019 video game Super Kirby Clash. This evil wizard from Another Dimension invades the Dream Kingdom with plans to take it over. He is the parallel counterpart of Lord Nightmare. He was voiced by , who previously voiced Nightmare in the Japanese version of the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime. Biography Parallel Nightmare came from Another Dimension to the Dream Kingdom through a portal. Planning to dominate the kingdom, he uses his magic to brainwash some of the residents under his control, who begin attacking everything in sight under his orders. He also creates multiple portals around the kingdom to summon more monsters from Another Dimension. After clearing a few quests involving brainwashed monsters, Team Kirby hear rumors of a mysterious caped man around the area and set off in search of him as he may be behind the attacks. Indeed, the caped man is Parallel Nightmare, who battles Team Kirby but loses and flees beyond the Volcano. After more encounters with monsters and a possessed Taranza, Team Kirby track Parallel Nightmare down to the Empyrean and once again defeat him. He once again flees, this time to the Decisive Battlefield, and summons Landia EX and Parallel Susie to deal with Team Kirby. Upon tracking him once again, Parallel Nightmare summons King D-Mind, only to be thwacked away in the distance by the King of Darkness. A few days have passed since Team Kirby defeated King D-Mind until another onslaught of monsters occurs. Believing it to be the works of Parallel Nightmare, Team Kirby continue their quest to bring peace to the Dream Kingdom. After clearing enough quests, they arrive at the Dreamscape, where Parallel Nightmare had been waiting for them with vengeance. They battle again and Team Kirby once again gain the upper hand and defeat him. In one last resort, Parallel Nightmare opens a portal that summons the Aeon Hero. Suddenly, Parallel Nightmare is sliced the back from the Aeon Hero. He screams and disintegrates into nothing. Despite having been disintegrated, Parallel Nightmare returns for one final fight in the Decisive Battlefield. After one last battle, Team Kirby ultimately defeats the sorcerer, putting an end to Parallel Nightmare for good. Appearance Parallel Nightmare resembles his Dreamland counterpart, although there are several coloring differences between the two. Parallel Nightmare has grayer skin, a darker crown, and red visors and pauldrons. His cloak and ball form are colored black with red stars, and his amulet, while still a circle, is yellow with a blue circle in the top left, making it resemble a crescent moon. As Parallel Nightmare's Revenge, aside from the large scar on the left side of his head armor, his design remains the same with a few color changes. His pauldrons and crown are more purple and his cape is darker. The inside of his cape has turned from blue to fiery red. Gallery Images Parallel Nightmare Twitter.jpg Parallel Nightmare.png SKC Parallel Nightmare's Revenge.png Parallel Nightmare with Team Kirby.png|Parallel Nightmare first encountering Team Kirby. Parallel Nightmare summons D-Mind.png|Parallel Nightmare summoning King D-Mind. D-Mind says begone.png|King D-Mind smacks Parallel Nightmare away. Parallel Nightmare's Revenge.png|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge. Parallel Nightmare laughs.png|Parallel Nightmare's evil laugh as he summons Aeon Hero. Parallel Nightmare gets sliced.png|Parallel Nightmare gets sliced by his own summon. Parallel Nightmare Demise.png|Death of Parallel Nightmare. Videos Evolution of Nightmare Battles in Kirby Games (1993-2019) Trivia *Parallel Nightmare uses attacks not only from Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland, but also from the "Strato Patrol EOS" subgame from Kirby Mass Attack. *The attack where Parallel Nightmare flies to the background to fire a barrage of stars is a reference to Nightmare's opening attack to his second phase. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Hegemony Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Kirby Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Brainwashers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Summoners Category:Dark Forms Category:Tyrants Category:Monster Master Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Creator Category:Immortals Category:Oppressors Category:Demon Category:Satan Category:Deities Category:Lawful Evil Category:Twin/Clone